


What can be.

by JediCat1965



Series: Life after Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel to the Rescue (Supernatural), Please Don't Hate Me, Torture, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Kind of a sequel to What Could Have Been..Moving on to a new life should heal old wounds. Until a doppelganger from your past shows up...
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Life after Gabriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Music

I was out, after losing Gabe, Mary, Jack and Rowena in less than two years I'd dropped out of hunting. Too many losses left me feeling dead and empty. I'd dumped my phone after texting Dean that I was done; changed my name and settled down where no one knew me. A small apartment in a big city where I could hide away from my grief. 

I'd gotten job at a small gift shop not far from home that carried the usual cards and trinkets but was known for carrying work by local artists. Joan, my boss, was also known for letting buskers come inside if the weather was bad which meant there was always someone playing outside the store. 

It was a cloudy early spring day, raining just hard enough to cause people to duck into the store. It was supposed to be my day off but Kate had called off so Joan called me. I was busy from the minute I got there so I didn't notice the undertone of music for almost an hour. In the first quiet moment we got I heard the sound of an acoustic guitar from near one of the front windows. It took a second for me to identify the song as the main theme from Star Wars. I smiled for the first time in weeks, whoever was playing was talented and I'd bet they wouldn't be busking long in this city. 

I hummed softly as they went from song to song as I waited on customers, cleaned and restocked low items. I smiled as the busker started one of my favorites, Can't fight the Moonlight. The store was empty by that point, so I sang aloud knowing my voice was passable. The next song they started was Like I'm Gonna Lose You, I almost didn't sing but took a deep breath and started the Megan Trainor part on cue. I was pleased my voice stayed steady considering the number of nights I'd dreamed of Gabe only to wake to find myself alone. 

The John Legend part started and I dropped the post cards I was holding. I knew that voice, but there was no way it could be him. I made my way to the front of the store where the buskers usually set up. I stopped at the corner and peeked around. I kept singing as I looked him up. Brown boots, dark jeans, a slightly lighter blue denim jacket over a gray t-shirt and I could see his beard was slightly more red than his sandy. He looked up as we went into the chorus and smiled as his whiskey amber eyes met mine. I kept singing as my body froze in shock, he looked exactly like Gabriel. His smile turned into a familiar smirk as he realized the effect he was having on me. That unfroze me as my irritation rose. 

The applause as we finished the song was my first clue that we'd attracted a crowd. Bills and coins showered into his open guitar case as I turned to get back to work. Several people from the crowd made purchases, complimenting my voice as they checked out. I blushed a little and stammered things I don't remember to them. I've never been so glad to see anyone as I was to see Jackie when she relieved me. I grabbed my jacket and purse and raced out the door, quite honestly fleeing from the Gabriel look alikeI moved briskly down the street, alert for almost anything. Just because I was out of the life didn't mean it was done with me. In the months since I'd moved here, several had tried but I kept sharp. I did have a hard time explaining the black eye a vamp had given me at work the next day though. 

I was waiting for the traffic light to change when he caught up to me. “Hey! Sorry, Cheryl wasn't it, but can I talk to you for a minute? "

I sighed and reminded myself no matter what he looked like this was not Gabriel. "What can I do for…?"

He gave me a sheepish, slightly shy smile and extended his hands. "Rick, Rick Jones."

I stubbornly refused to take it. "What did you want, Mr. Jones? "

"I'm in this band, our female lead singer just walked out on us," he started hand dropping back too his side. 

"And this is my problem how," my voice was harsh, those damn eyes were so much like Gabe's. I tried, but I couldn't look away. 

He took a deep breath, "You've got an amazing voice and I was wondering if you'd like to at least come try out?"

Rick looked at me with such hope that, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't say no. 

"When and where," I sighed.

He handed me a scrap of paper with an address written on it. "Seven tonight. And thank you."

He turned on his heel and walked away, whistling. I had to smile when I recognized it as an Eighties era one hit wonder even though it made my heart ache. I finished my walk home singing How Do You Talk to An Angel under my breath.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Michael stabbed Gabriel?

Another universe, another bunker. At least this one seemed to be occupied. He'd been through more universes than he could count since Michael had attempted stabbed him. Creating a double on the fly while low on grace was not something Gabriel ever wanted to do again, it took too much out of him. When he learned that Michael and Lucifer had left, he moved into Michael's stronghold, booted every other angel out, and made use of the library. 

Frustrated at missing his brother, he'd thrown himself into researching, trying to find a spell that didn't require archangel grace and used more common ingredients than the one that had brought them here. He'd found one but it had to be cast where the veils between the universes were the thinnest. It didn't surprise him when he found the nearest place for that was where the bunker would have been located. 

On his first try he figured out why Michael hadn't used this spell, it couldn't be targeted for a specific universe. When he'd stepped through the rift and found himself standing next to Dean's car in front of the bunker he felt relieved. Until he found Dean, twisted by the Mark of Cain, standing over Sam's lifeless body. Still too weak to face a Knight of Hell, he'd run; recklessly spending what was left of his grace jumping around to get the ingredients to bolt into the next universe. 

Lucifer wearing Sam, Sam hopped up on demon blood, a world of squirrels and every bad(and badly written) ending his dad could think of for the Winchesters had finally brought him to this bunker. No car in sight, but there were wards up. They weren't strong enough to keep him out but he was still going to be careful, he'd found way to many surprises to want another. He was too tired and weak to run any more. He just wanted to go home, too rest, to regain his strength and to maybe see her again. Thankful that staying out of sight took so much less energy without a vessel he slipped past the wards and into the bunker.

No alarms went off as he went through the door, not like the vamped out Winchesters had a couple of worlds back. The railings were all intact, no pile of ash on the stairs leading to the library and, best of all, no wings burned into any of the walls. Gabe saw Sam having an intense conversation with a pretty, dark haired woman. He considered messing with the younger Winchester until he leaned towards the woman. Instead Gabe moved onto the kitchen, mentally cheering the kid on. 

Dean and Castiel were drinking at the kitchen table. As Gabe moved by, Cas looked in his direction. He froze, not sure if Cas could sense him given his current state. As luck would have it Dean lifted his glass at the same moment. With a mental smirk, Gabe jostled his elbow so that the liquor spilled down the front of him. A chorus of curses followed Gabe down the hall and, if he'd been corporal, he'd have laughed his ass off. Cleaning Dean up would distract Cas for at least a little bit. 

Gabe moved through the halls checking the numbers on the doors until he found room fifteen. He stopped outside the door and steeled himself for what he might find inside before going in. Inside it was cold and dark, not even her night light was on. He decided to risk it and used a tiny bit of grace to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. His spirits sank when he noticed every surface covered in a fine layer of dust. He swept the room, the only things that seem to be missing were a few clothes and the necklace he'd made for her. 

"Hey, did one of you go in Kit's room," Sam's voice pulled him back too awareness if where he was. A chorus of "no", followed by footsteps coming down the hall had him scrambling to turn off the light and get as far away from the door as he could. He managed to get to the other side of the bed before the door opened and light flooded the room. Castiel stood in the door with his angel blade in his hand, the Winchesters right behind him. 

"Nobody in here," Cas said. "Are you sure, Sam?"

"I thought I saw a light under the door, " Sam sounded unsure. 

Dean put his gun away and reached around Cas for the doorknob. "Sam, no one's been here since Kit sent that text."

With that he'd pulled the door shut and three sets of footsteps retreated. Gabe stretched out on the bed, I'll just rest here for a bit, then I'll figure out what happened to her. 

Lulled by the first sense of safety he'd felt in a long time, the certainty that he'd finally made it home and the faint scent of Kit's perfume that clung to the blankets, Gabriel drifted off into sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love doing this kind of crap to y'all. I /own/ my evil streak.


	3. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to try out for the band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced in this chapter
> 
> https://youtu.be/xELTfJ-ZVBc (The Search is Over; Survivor)
> 
> https://youtu.be/csATriX8Ed0 (How Do You Talk to an Angel; The Heights)
> 
> https://youtu.be/x6fB8KMUnz0 (Bad Reputation; Joan Jett and the Blackhearts)

It had to be a warehouse, I thought, couldn't be someone's garage, oh no. I shivered and shoved old memories down before I walked up and knocked on the door. Rick opened it and smiled broadly when he saw me standing there. 

"Come meet the rest of the band," he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. 

Thankfully the inside didn't mirror the outside. A room had been built about the size of a large bar with a stage at one end and an actual bar at the other. Mismatched, comfortable looking chairs and low tables replaced the usual bar furniture with a grouping for the band in the corner by the stage. Mid brown wood paneling covered the walls which were decorated with rock posters and neon. Rick dragged me to the band area and announced, "Hey everyone, this is Cheryl. Cheryl, meet Rifle."

The only other woman in the bunch rolled her eyes with a snort. "Nice, Rick."

She stood up and walked over with her hand out. "I'm Tana, drummer. Please tell me you're going to replace Constance."

I took her hand as we sized each other up. There was a sparkle in her blue eyes that suggested mischief and I decided I liked her. The others repeated her gesture; dark brooding Ronnie was the lead singer and guitarist, Tony played second guitar and Rick played bass. 

Ronnie looked me up and down in a way that made my skin crawl. "You play an instrument?"

He set my teeth on edge, lighting up the hunters instincts I thought I'd buried. I nodded. "Keyboards, but it's been a long time and I'm probably rusty."

Ronnie pointed too a keyboard set up on the stage. "Let's see how rusty you are."

I shot him my best bitch face that I'd learned from Sam and stalked over to it. I ran through a few scales to warm up my fingers as I searched my memory for a song that would show off my skills and my voice. I smirked as I made a few adjustments, then started the intro. I saw Tana return my smirk before I closed my eyes and started singing. 

"How can I convince you, what you see is. real.  
Who am I to blame you, for doubting what you feel. "

The song was complicated enough to require my attention so I wouldn't drown in the memories of the rare quiet evenings at the bunker, practicing in my room or singing with Dean. I let the final notes die away before dropping my hands into my lap. You could have heard a pin drop I opened my eyes and looked over at the band. Ronnie and Tony both had their mouths hanging open and Tana and Rick were grinning from ear to ear. Rick whispered something to her and they both headed for the stage. 

"Talk to an angel, kiddo," Rick whispered as he walked by. I looked at Tana as she took a seat behind the drums and nodded at her. As Rick started playing, Tony came and picked up his guitar, waiting for his cue. I stepped up to the mic and began to sing. 

I'd sung in bands for extra money back in college but this was different. The four of us meshed and when Ronnie joined us it got even better. Rick swung right from Angel to Bad Reputation. I grinned and belted that one out. By the time we were done we were all sweating and even Ronnie was grinning. 

He looked at me with respect in his eyes. "Practice is every night at 7, except for Sunday. Having to work is the only excuse for not being here. Sheet music for our original stuff is on the bar."

Without another word he left. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of work, rehearsals, and weekly concerts at the warehouse. Rick always walked me home from rehearsal, and we'd gotten into the habit of stopping at the all night diner by my house for coffee. Finally he asked me out to dinner the next Sunday. 

I spent the day pampering myself and picking out a dress, finally deciding on a pale blue-green silk with matching shoes. As I was styling my hair the necklace Gabe had given me caught my eye. I brushed my finger across it and for a minute his image appeared. I bit my lip as I looked at him, then took the necklace off.

I picked up my clutch and headed for the door. Sorry, Gabriel, I prayed silently, but maybe it's time to move on.


End file.
